Drilling holes of all types and sizes for various industries (water, natural gas, oil, construction, telecommunications, electric, etc.) in various environments (land, frozen land, seabed, deep seabed, etc.) can be a complex, expensive, and risky process. While drilling in soft geology, fluid that is circulated throughout a wellbore annulus creates friction pressure in addition to a hydrostatic pressure of the fluid against vertical depth. These pressures cause variance in an effect known as fluid flow back that is experienced during pumps off or during connection periods as part of the drilling process. The effect is that, as the geology swells back into shape, the fluid in the wellbore is pushed back to the surface causing flow back to surface equipment and monitoring systems. The effect is similar that seen when a wellbore is suffering from fluid influx, which is a precursor to a wellbore kick. Wellbore kicks can be catastrophic if they are not diagnosed early and properly responded to by the drilling program.